Star Trek: Phase II
:Vous cherchez peut-être le fanfilm ''Star Trek: Phase II (aussi appelé Star Trek: New Voyages). Star Trek: Phase II (aussi appelé Star Trek II) devait être le premier spin-off en prise de vue réelle de Star Trek: The Original Series (par opposition à TAS, qui est le premier spin-off, mais en animation). Historique En 1977, les studios Paramount Pictures songèrent à créer une nouvelle chaîne de télévision. Considérant l'expansion rapide de la communauté des fans et le retour à la mode de la science-fiction en général, la Paramount songea à utiliser une nouvelle série Star Trek comme fer de lance de cette nouvelle chaîne. L devait être réarmé pour une nouvelle mission quinquennale, avec un mélange de nouveaux personnages et de figures connues. En juillet 1977, la construction des décors commença. Le mois suivant, les guides du scénaristes et du réalisateur furent publiés. La première diffusion était prévue pour le printemps 1978. Toutefois, alors que le travail de pré-production était terminé et que le planning de tournage du pilote, "In Thy Image", était prêt, le projet de nouvelle chaîne tomba à l'eau. Pour autant, peu désireuse de perdre tous ses investissements et inspirée par le succès de La Guerre des Etoiles et Rencontre du Troisième Type, la Paramount décida de recycler le projet en film pour le cinéma, et ainsi naquit . Plusieurs scénarios déjà écrits furent aussi réutilisés par la suite dans Star Trek: The Next Generation. De fait, de nombreux concepts développés pour Phase II servirent de base à The Next Generation, comme par exemple l'histoire "d'amour perdu" entre Riker et Troi dans la première saison de TNG qui fait écho à celle entre Decker et Ilia. En 1997, Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens écrivirent le livre Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series. Il contenait les scénarios de "In Thy Image" et , ainsi que les synopsis des autres épisodes développés pour la série. En 2007, une série de costumes créés pour Phase II furent vendus aux enchères sur It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Une bonne partie a été rachetée par James Cawley et servit au fanfilm Star Trek: New Voyages (qui a depuis été renommé Star Trek: Phase II). Un autre de ces costumes, également vendu par l'intermédiaire d'IAW avait précédemment été utilisé dans la série télévisée . Production Le réarmement de l Enterprise original est au centre de l'intrigue de "In Thy Image". Dans un premier temps, Ralph McQuarrie (plus connu pour son travail sur la trilogie Star Wars) fut invité à venir travailler avec Ken Adam en Angleterre sur de nouveaux designs pour "Star Trek: Planet of the Titans", un film Star Trek qui ne vit jamais le jour. Leur version de l Enterprise fut cependant abandonnée, et Gene Roddenberry demanda à Matt Jefferies de mettre le vaisseau au goût du jour afin de refléter les améliorations sensées lui avoir été apportées. Jefferies remplaça les nacelles tubulaires par des modules aplatis et plus fins, et arrangea leurs supports. Il ajouta également les lanceurs de torpilles à photons distinctifs sur la jonction du module soucoupe. "En gros", explique Jefferies, "ce que j'ai fait, c'est remplacer les propulseurs et apporter une petite modification à leurs soutiens. J'ai donné un léger dégradé à la coque principal, puis j'ai fixé des propulseurs plats plutôt que de garder la forme cylindrique. J'ai essayé de visualiser la logique derrière la rénovation du vaisseau. Je savais que beaucoup d'équipements changeraient à l'intérieur, mais je ne voyais pas de raison de changer l'extérieur de la soucoupe. Par contre, les moteurs seraient l'un des points majeurs à modifier." (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 27) Contrairement à la première nouvelle version de l Enterprise, celle de Jefferies fut construite par Don Loos, supervisé par Brick Price de Brick Price's Movie Miniatures auprès de qui Magicam avait sous-traité la construction. Mais lorsque la Paramount renonça à ses plans de créer une nouvelle chaîne et passa d'un projet de série à un projet de film, cette maquette fut mise de côté sous l'impulsion du réalisateur Robert Wise et de son directeur artistique Richard Taylor. Celui-ci confia la nouvelle version de l Enterprise à Andrew Probert. Probert conserva les grandes lignes de la version de Jefferies, mais lui rajouta davantage de détails - ce qui était nécessaire pour une version grand écran. Les décors de Mike Minor pour l'intérieur du vaisseau sont clairement à mi-chemin entre la série originale et The Motion Picture. La passerelle construite pour Phase II n'a quasiment pas été modifiée pour le film, mais la salle de téléportation n'était qu'une simple reprise du plateau de TOS avec une console plus stylisée et de nouveaux écrans muraux. Le et l'infirmerie ont également été retouchés. Sur les dessins de Minor, on peut voir des membres d'équipage jouant aux échecs tridimensionnels et à une sorte de jeux anti-gravité dans la salle de détente, pendant que d'autres discutent tranquillement. File:USS Enterprise bridge, Phase II.jpg|la passerelle rénovée File:Mike Minor recreationdeck 1.jpg| File:Mike Minor recreationdeck 2.jpg| File:Phase2 sickbay.jpg|infirmerie File:Quarters (Phase II).jpg|Quartiers du capitaine Plusieurs fans furent consultés pour la création des décors et des accessoires, notamment Roger D. Manley, ingénieur de la NASA et responsable des navettes de l'agence spatiale américaine. Il joua un rôle important, en apportant des informations concrètes sur les voyages spatiaux et les systèmes de propulsions - qui seraient d'ailleurs reprises dans les autres séries. ---- Kirk dans cette scène est désormais marié et père... thumb|center|240 px ---- première saison Avec un pilote de deux heures et treize premiers épisodes, Phase II acquit rapidement une réputation de série la plus difficile à vendre à Hollywood. Contrairement à la plupart des séries, Phase II devait en plus faire avec un passif de 79 épisodes déjà existants - voire 101 avec la série animée. En tant que responsable des scénarios, ce sont des centaines de pitchs que Jon Povill passa en revue afin de déterminer quels scénaristes mériteraient de rejoindre l'équipe. Deux de ces treize premières histoires furent réutilisées pour The Next Generation: par Jaron Summers, Jon Povill et Maurice Hurley, et par Philip LaZebnik d'après une histoire de Philip LaZebnik et William Douglas Lansford. "In Thy Image" In Thy Image, écrit par Harold Livingston d'après une histoire d'Alan Dean Foster, devint par la suite Star Trek: The Motion Picture. "Tomorrow and the Stars" Ecrit par Larry Alexander, cette histoire de voyage temporel a de vagues ressemblances avec : Kirk tombe amoureux d'une femme vivant sur Terre au moment de l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor. Mais Kirk s'éprend cette fois d'une femme mariée, ce qui donne à l'histoire un angle légèrement différent. L'histoire commence sur un mauvais fonctionnement du téléporteur, et Kirk doit faire face à un dilemme : il peut sauver les vies de milliers de personnes - y compris la femme qu'il aime - mais en faisant cela il altérerait le cours du temps. "The Child" Ecrit par Jaron Summers et Jon Povill. Le lieutenant Ilia est mystérieusement enceinte et, en quelques jours, elle donne naissance à une petite fille (Irska) qui semble être totalement Deltanne. Il s'agit en fait d'une forme de vie extraterrestre souhaite étudier l'équipage par curiosité, ne se rendant pas compte que sa présence menace le vaisseau. Probablement basé sur "Infection", une des histoires suggérées par Roddenberry dans "Star Trek is...", en 1964. Cette idée sera reprise pour , avec Deanna Troi à la place d'Ilia. Le scénario initial fut cependant produit en tant qu'épisode du [[w:c:stexpanded:The Child (STNV episode)|fanfilm phase II]], réalisé par Povill lui-même. "Cassandra" Ecrit par Theodore Sturgeon. Cette histoire parle d'un yeoman maladroit et d'une petite créature qui ne provoque que des catastrophes. Elle devait rejoindre les rangs des épisodes comiques comme et . "Kitumba" Ecrit par John Meredyth Lucas, cet épisode en deux parties devait offrir un offre un aperçu de la société klingonne - un aspect jamais examiné dans TOS, et qui se développa sur des lignes différentes dans TNG. Un scénario complexe, mêlant action, espionnage, et manœuvres diplomatiques, le script de "Kitumba" préfigure certains éléments qui seraient repris par la suite dans les épisodes "politique-fiction" romuliens et klingons de The Next Generation. Tout comme "The Child," "Kitumba" a été adapté dans la fansérie ''Phase II''. "Practice in Waking" Ecrite par Richard Bach, cette histoire fantasmagorique anticipe la tendance de The Next Generation à faire se dérouler des aventures dans un environnement virtuel, même si dans ce cas il ne s'agit pas du holodeck mais d'un rêve dirigé. "Deadlock" Ecrite par David Ambrose, cette histoire décrit un Starfleet devenu fou, pratiquant des techniques de contrôle mental sur son propre personnel, et se livrant sur lui à des expérimentations en altérant les perceptions. Une autre explication finit toutefois par transparaitre, et Kirk se retrouve à devoir défendre l'Humanité face à des extraterrestres. "The Savage Syndrome" Ecrit par Margaret Armen et Alfred Harris. Une technologie désinhibe les désirs refoulés les plus sombres des humains. "Are Unheard Memories Sweet?" Egalement appelé "Home". Ecrit par Worley Thorne, ce script incluait des scènes assez suggestives qui n'auraient sans doute pas été filmées, et encore moins diffusées. Pour autant, cette histoire est une aventure classique de Star Trek, dans laquelle l Enterprise se retrouve une fois de plus sur une orbite instable, sans dilithium, alors qu'une espèce belliqueuse cherche à capturer l'équipage. Enterprise pouvait facilement être remplacé.}} "Devil's Due" Ecrit par William Douglas Lansford. L Enterprise établit un premier contact avec la planète Naterra juste au moment où une créature mythique, qui a offert la paix aux habitants en échange de leur planète un millier d'années plus tôt, apparaît soudain. Ce scénario a été repris pour l'épisode , de la saison 4 de TNG. "Lord Bobby's Obsession" Ecrit par Shimon Wincelberg. L Enterprise rencontre un croiseur klingon à la dérive transportant une seule forme de vie à son bord : un certain "Lord Bobby" du 18ème siècle terrien. "To Attain the All" Ecrit par Norman Spinrad. L Enterprise est pris dans un jeu de logique de la taille d'un système solaire. Quiconque gagne à ce jeu "remporte le Tout", une gigantesque source de connaissances. Des éléments de cette histoire se retrouvent dans et . Des similitudes aussi avec , dans le sens où l Enterprise découvre un peuple d'extraterrestres non-corporels dotés de puissants pouvoirs mentaux qui cherchent à s'emparer des corps de l'équipage. "The War to End All Wars" Ecrit par Arthur Bernard Lewis, et tiré d'un ancien scénario refusé de Richard Bach ("A War to End Wars") sur des androïdes se faisant la guerre sur la planète Shadir. Kirk sauve une androïde, Yra. Elle vient d'une planète où une philosophie de "paix par la guerre" est parvenue à mettre fin à tout conflit, mais cette philosophie a été pervertie par un leader humanoïde nommé Plateous III. Personnages Les acteurs de la distribution originale devaient revenir dans Phase II, à l'exception notable de Leonard Nimoy. A leurs côtés, de nouveaux personnages devaient faire leur apparition : Xon (qui aurait remplacé Spock en tant qu'officier scientifique), Ilya (navigatrice) et Willard "Will" Decker (premier officier). James T. Kirk William Shatner aurait repris le rôle du capitaine James T. Kirk. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit (entre autres) par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill entre mai et aout 1977 décrit Kirk ainsi : :"Pour décrire Kirk en quelques mots, on pourrait dire qu'il est "un capitaine de l'ère spatiale", avec une personnalité forte, complexe, se remettant constamment en cause. :"Le vaisseau se trouvant hors de portée de la Terre et des bases de Starfleet pendant de longues périodes, un capitaine de Starfleet est doté de pouvoirs de décision très larges - aussi bien sur tout ce qui concerne les vies et le bien-être de son équipage que sur les autres humains (et leurs activités) qu'il pourrait rencontrer en chemin. Il a également le pouvoir d'agir en qualité d'ambassadeur de la Terre. Kirk est conscient de ces responsabilités, et il peut commettre des erreurs sous le coup de l'inquiétude et de la frustration. :"Il n'est pas non plus immunisé contre la fatigue : il peut lui arriver de se pousser au-delà de ses limites, puis de se blâmer de ne pas être surhumain. Il a le respect de l'équipage, voire l'adulation de certains. Pour autant, aucun officier supérieur à bord n'a peur de s'exprimer ni de mettre en question les idées de Kirk tant que celui-ci n'a pas fermement arrêté ses ordres. :"Kirk est un vétéran : il a vécu des centaines d'atterrissages et d'urgences spatiales. Il porte un regard très ouvert sur le commandement, sur ses équipiers, et même sur les us et coutumes extraterrestres quand bien même ceux-ci pourraient paraître étranges voire répugnant selon des critères terriens. :"D'un autre côté, il ne faut pas jouer Kirk comme un capitaine de frégate de l'an 1812, où personne ne bouge le petit doigt sans un ordre formel. L'équipage de l ''Enterprise est une équipe bien entrainée, parfaitement capable d'anticiper les informations et les actions dont Kirk pourrait avoir besoin.'' :"A bord du vaisseau, le capitaine Kirk n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se lier d'amitié. Une exception notable est le médecin de bord, le docteur McCoy, lequel a l'obligation professionnelle de veiller sur l'état mental et émotionnel du capitaine. Mais en "permission", libéré de l'autodiscipline qu'il doit s'imposer, Jim Kirk est capable de se défouler pour de bon, de façon presque compulsive. Il est d'ailleurs possible que cela l'entraine de temps à autres dans une relation amoureuse pas très sage et de laquelle il ne se sortira que difficilement. En bref, Kirk est un caractère fort, obligé pour les besoins de son vaisseau et de sa carrière à s'isoler dans le rôle du commandant solitaire - rôle d'autant plus solitaire que le commandement d'un vaisseau spatial est la tâche la plus difficile de ce siècle." Xon Leonard Nimoy ne devant pas revenir dans Star Trek: Phase II, c'est un nouvel acteur, David Gautreaux, qui devait interpréter le rôle de l'officier scientifique Vulcain de l Enterprise. Xon ne survécut cependant pas à la transposition au cinéma, en raison du retour de Nimoy dans son rôle de Spock pour . Il y fit cependant une apparition dans le rôle du commander Branch de la station Epsilon IX. )}} Certains traits de caractère de Xon, notamment ses efforts pour comprendre les humains, seront par la suite transférés sur Data dans TNG. Aussi, l'idée d'un Vulcain pur sang s'efforçant de cohabiter avec des "barbares" humains sera explorée avec T'Pol dans ''Enterprise''. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit (entre autres) par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill entre mai et aout 1977 décrit Xon ainsi : :"Un jeune Vulcain de 22 ans qui en est à son premier voyage spatial peut-il s'installer dans le fauteuil du légendaire M. Spock ? Xon (prononcer 'Zahn') a été sélectionné par l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain précisément pour tenter ceci. Kirk fut stupéfait de découvrir que son nouvel officier scientifique était à peine sorti de l'adolescence (Xon ressemble vaguement à un aux oreilles pointues). Il pensait que le replaçant de Spock aurait à peu près le même âge. Les rapports qu'il avait lus sur Xon décrivaient celui-ci comme un scientifique et un enseignant éprouvé. :"Le fait est que Xon est un génie, même selon les critères Vulcains. Comme nous le verrons dans nos épisodes, il est tout aussi doué que Spock dans tous les domaines scientifiques. Il a cependant une lacune majeure : le facteur humain. Contrairement à Spock, Xon est pleinement Vulcain. Il n'a pas eu de mère terrienne pour le familiariser avec l'espèce, pas plus que de partie humaine qui lui aurait permis de ressentir et d'appréhender les émotions humaines. :"Xon réalise rapidement que si Spock était si performant à bord de l ''Enterprise, c'est parce qu'il était à moitié humain et parvenait donc à comprendre leur nature émotionnelle. Pour pouvoir être aussi efficace que Spock, il est conscient qu'il va devoir se débarrasser du rejet viscérale à l'égard de toute démonstration d'émotion propre aux Vulcains. De fait, il va devoir plonger au fond de lui-même pour redécouvrir les émotions que sa culture a passé des millénaires à refouler afin de pouvoir comprendre ses collègues humains.'' :"Pour résumer, alors que Spock était en conflit permanent avec ses émotions humaines afin de devenir plus Vulcain, Xon sera en conflit permanent avec sa nature vulcaine afin d'être plus proche des humains et ainsi améliorer sa productivité - sa motivation principale. Ce sera à peu près aussi difficile pour lui que ça l'était pour Spock de rester impassible. Aussi, ceci nous permettra d'intégrer un élément comique lorsque Xon tentera de simuler la joie, la colère, la peur et d'autres sentiments humains. :"''Le nouvel officier scientifique a appris son affectation avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne doute pas de ses capacités à remplir sa mission, mais il craint que l'équipage ne s'attende à ce qu'il soit un "duplicata" de Spock. Ses craintes se réalisent et planent sur les premiers épisodes, tout comme ce non-dit : ''"M. Spock n'aurait pas fait comme ça." Au départ, Kirk lui-même n'est pas tout à fait juste vis-à-vis de Xon. Son amitié avec Spock était un élément important, profond pour lui, et il rejette presque viscéralement l'idée de développer une relation similaire avec le jeune Vulcain. Pour autant, plus la situation de Xon sera difficile, plus nous l'aimerons et plus nous souhaiterons le voir réussir dans sa difficile entreprise.'' :"En tant que Vulcain pure souche, Xon est encore plus fort que ne l'était Spock. Il peut rester sans eau et supporter les températures élevées plus longtemps. Tous ses sens sont plus développés. Il maîtrise encore mieux la fusion mentale. :"Le jeune lieutenant Vulcain est en permanence choqué par le comportement des humains. En préparation de son affectation, il a étudié de près le comportement et l'histoire humaine ; et il est assez amusant de le voir tenter d'appliquer son expertise en la manière de façon logique et littérale. Rien de ce qu'il a appris n'aurait pu le préparer à la réalité. Même si Xon fait de son mieux pour masquer sa surprise et ses déconfitures, ses collègues en sont conscients. Ils font souvent exprès d'exagérer leurs traits humains afin de déconcerter encore plus le jeune Vulcain. Pour autant, ils ne le font jamais méchamment, et sans jamais que cela n'interfère avec le bon fonctionnement du navire. Nous soupçonnerons qu'à force de vivre au milieu des humains, Xon se mette lui-même à éprouver des émotions. Bien sûr, sur sa planète, ceci est le pire des péchés et le jeune Vulcain s'efforce de masquer tout signe de cette "faiblesse"." :"L'officier scientifique est installé devant une large console appelée "bibliothèque informatique". Elle est la deuxième console la plus large de la passerelle, juste après la console de navigation, et est située directement derrière le fauteuil du capitaine." Will Decker ) dans ]] Willard "Will" Decker est un autre des nouveaux personnages de la série, sensé incarner le premier officier du vaisseau. Le rôle n'avait pas encore été attribué lorsque le projet de série fut abandonné. Cependant, il fut confié à Stephen Collins dans The Motion Picture. Une bonne partie de ce qui avait été mis en place pour Decker servira de base au William "Will" Riker de The Next Generation, comme on le voit clairement dans le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit (entre autres) par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill entre mai et aout 1977 : :"Jeune trentenaire, Decker est le commandant en second de l ''Enterprise. Kirk l'appelle quelques fois "Premier", ce qui est un surnom naval pour "premier lieutenant", le titre qu'aurait porté Decker à l'époque de la marine à voile. Will Decker voue presque un culte à Kirk et préfèrerait carrément mourir que lui faire défaut. Son premier devoir est de faire en sorte que le capitaine dispose d'un vaisseau et d'un équipage au maximum de leurs performances, et Will Decker prend cette responsabilité très au sérieux.'' :"Lorsqu'il n'est pas absorbé par ses fonctions, Will Decker est un homme plein d'humour. Il aime particulièrement jouer les officiers coincés, sans âmes et perfectionnistes. Cela peut-être assez déconcertant pour les autres, car Will est déjà presque comme ça lorsque le bien-être de Kirk ou du vaisseau sont en jeu. :"Nous verrons très clairement que Jim Kirk est en train de former le jeune commander aux responsabilités de commandement qu'il occupera peut-être un jour. Ce futur capitaine émergera d'ailleurs peu à peu durant cette mission quinquennale. :"En termes de logistique et d'organisation, il a un esprit affûté et analytique sur lequel Kirk se reposera énormément. Will sera à la tête de certaines équipes d'exploration et sera ammené à prendre des décisions de vie ou de mort. :"''Sa famille a une tradition de service : son père et son grand-père sont tous deux passés par l'Académie, et se sont élevés à des rangs d'officiers généraux. Il est probable que lui aussi portera un jour une étoile ; en raison de sa lignée, mais aussi parce qu'il a été façonné quasiment depuis la naissance pour le commandement. Il a des amis, mais a tendance à protéger sa vie privée tout en respectant celle des autres. Il existe une sorte de relation père/fils entre lui et Kirk, que tous deux apprécient." Ilia en Ilia]] Le troisième nouveau personnage introduit par Star Trek: Phase II est le lieutenant Ilia (prononcer "Il-y-ah"), interprété par Persis Khambatta. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 la décrit ainsi : :"...une jeune femme de la planète 114-Delta V, qui a récemment rejoint la Fédération. Les Deltans sont un peuple bien plus ancien que les Humains, avec des cerveaux plus développés dans le domaine des arts et des mathématiques. Ceci fait d'Ilia une navigatrice hors pair et ses compétences artistiques sautent aux yeux dans la manière dont elle s'acquitte avec précision, finesse et délicatesse de ses tâches. :"''Son visage est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais comme tout les Deltans, elle n'a aucune pilosité à l'exception des yeux ''sic.. Son crâne doux et délicat a la qualité sensuelle de la peau nue, toujours cachée chez les autres femmes. Ceci lui confère une beauté quasi "égyptienne" ; impression renforcée lorsqu'elle porte un de ses diadèmes deltans. :"Ilia est la deuxième personne la plus intelligente à bord après l'officier scientifique, et elle possède également les dons extrasensoriels propres à son peuple. Contrairement à la fusion mentale vulcaine, les Deltans ne peuvent que "sentir" des images dans l'esprit des autres. Jamais des mots ni des émotions, mais seulement des images... des formes, des contours, des textures. Sur sa planète, les préliminaires amoureux consistent bonne partie à placer des images dans l'esprit de son amant. :"Tout comme les Vulcains ont un problème avec les émotions, Ilia a elle aussi un problème qui l'a accompagné à bord du vaisseau. Sur 114-Delta V, presque tous les aspects de la vie sont définis par la sexualité. Elle fait partie de toutes les amitiés, de toutes les relations sociales, de toutes les professions. C'est simplement pour les Deltans la façon normale de vivre en société. Les humains et les autres espèces à bord de l ''Enterprise ne suivant pas tout à fait le même schéma comportemental, Ilia a dû refouler totalement ses pulsions émotionnelles et sociales." Certaines caractéristiques du lieutenant Ilia (comme sa relation passée avec le premier officier et ses capacités emphatiques) formeront la base du personnages de Deanna Troi de ''The Next Generation. Leonard McCoy DeForest Kelley devait reprendre son rôle de Leonard "Bones" McCoy pour Phase II. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 le décrit ainsi : :"Médecin chef de l'USS ''Enterprise et responsable du département médical. En tant que tel, il est chargé de la santé et du bien-être physique de l'équipage de l Enterprise. Il est également responsable de tout ce qui a trait aux sciences médicales dans le domaine de l'exploration spatiale.'' :"En tant que médecin chef, "Bones" McCoy est le seul homme qui puisse approcher le capitaine Kirk au niveau le plus intime, et sur tout ce qui concerne son était physique, mental et émotionnel. De fait, il est de son devoir absolu d'être en permanence au courant de la condition du capitaine et de lui en parler en toute franchise. McCoy est interprété à la manière d'un du futur, un personnage très direct, avec un comportement et une vision de la vie plus qu'un peu cynique. Il a un sens de la répartie caustique qui peuvent parfois lui faire prononcer des paroles choquantes - paroles qui, quand on les regarde de près, portent un bon fond de vérité sur la médecine, l'Homme et la société. :"De toutes les personnes à bord de notre vaisseau, McCoy est le moins militaire. Il a des comportements idiosyncratiques, qui sont sa marque de fabrique. Par exemple, il éprouve une haine farouche à l'encontre du téléporteur et de l'idée de dématérialiser des hommes d'équipage pour les rematérialiser à la surface, et fait savoir à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'apprécie guère de voir ses molécules mélangées et promenées à travers l'espace comme un vulgaire message radio. :"McCoy a un côté "médecin de famille", qui déteste prescrire des médicaments à moins qu'ils ne soient indispensables, et qui n'est pas sans estimer que souffrir un peu est bon pour l'âme et aide les individus à mûrir. Il craint qu'une médecine parfaite, que la psychothérapie et les ordinateurs ne finissent par dépouiller l'humanité de son individualité et de son droit divin à se débattre un peu avec la vie. Il n'en est pas moins un chirurgien et un médecin d'exception. On a parfois l'impression qu'il se trompe de diagnostic, mais les faits lui donnent toujours raison au bout du compte. :"''Le Dr. McCoy est le membre le plus âgé de l'équipage, ce qui lui vaut d'être quelques fois taquiné. Il a été marié, mais l'on n'en sait guère plus, si ce n'est que l'affaire s'est mal terminée. Il est grand-père, mais sa vie à bord de vaisseaux spatiaux l'a empêché de former les liens qu'il aurait souhaité avec ses petits enfants. Son âge lui offre sagesse et expérience, et offre un contrepoint intéressant - et quelques fois poignant - aux jeunes officiers et membres d'équipage. :"''Le lieutenant Xon, tout comme Spock avant lui, semble considérer McCoy comme un petit médecin de campagne, qui arrive à guérir ses patients plus par chance que via une démarche scientifique. Mais "Bones" McCoy, comme de nombreux cyniques, est au fond un grand humaniste et il a reporté sur Xon la rivalité (amicale) qu'il entretenait avec Spock. :"''Une différence notable, cependant, est que McCoy considère que cette "rivalité" entre lui et Xon est une affaire strictement personelle - et il n'hésite pas à remettre à leur place (en privé) les membres d'équipage qui se seraient montrés injuste envers Xon en le comparant à Spock. Toutefois, si on lui pose la question, McCoy démentira fermement avoir pris la défense de ce dernier." Montgomery Scott James Doohan devait reprendre son rôle de "Scotty" pour Phase II. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 le décrit ainsi : :"...un ingénieur d'une rare compétence. D'aucuns affirment qu'il est capable de fabriquer un moteur avec un peu de colle et deux bouts de ficelle... et de le faire marcher. Il considère que l USS ''Enterprise lui appartient et que la salle des machines est son royaume où même le capitaine Kirk n'est qu'un visiteur privilégié.'' :"Les machines et l'espace sont toute sa vie. Un petit moment de détente, pour lui, ça consiste à bricoler dans la salle des machines. Il ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre comment une personne saine d'esprit pourrait passer du temps à lire autre chose que des manuels techniques. Il a un esprit et une volonté de fer, et il est incapable de tenir sa langue lorsqu'un capitaine de Starfeet met le pied dans ce qu'il considère comme son domaine réservé." :"Kirk comprend que son chef-ingénieur est littéralement amoureux de son vaisseau et de ses machines, et qu'il entendra cet officier râler plus que qui que ce soit d'autre à bord. A son sujet, Kirk a d'ailleurs une règle : "si ça ne marche pas, donnez le à Scotty. Si lui ne peut pas le réparer, alors c'est irréparable."" Uhura Nichelle Nichols devait reprendre son rôle de Uhura pour Phase II. Extrait du guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 : :"Au grade de lieutenant commander, Uhura est l'officier des communications interprété par Nichelle Nichols. Uhura est née au sein de la Confédération Africaine. Vive et intelligente, elle est un officier très efficace. Si elle ne vient qu'après l'officier scientifique Vulcain en ce qui concerne les systèmes informatiques du vaisseau, elle est l'experte incontestée pour tout ce qui concerne les systèmes de communication. Uhura est aussi chaleureuse et très féminine quand elle n'est pas en service. Sa voix est particulièrement appréciée dans l'espace de loisir, où elle chante aussi bien les grands classiques que les dernières chansons à la mode. Il lui arrive même de faire des imitations." Sulu George Takei devait reprendre son rôle de Hikaru Sulu pour Phase II. Extrait du guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 : :"Pilote, interprété par George Takei. Lieutenant commander, Sulu est occidental par sa langue et ses manières bien qu'ayant des racines orientales (principalement japonaises). De fait, il a du mal à "discerner" les asiatiques. Sulu se voit davantage comme une sorte de "D'Artagnan" du vieux continent que comme quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un passionné compulsif ; comme tous les "collectionneurs", il passe son temps à donner mille raisons à ses amis de se mettre à sa passion du moment. :"''Mais même si cet enthousiasme peut lui donner des allures de pipelette, Sulu est un officier de premier ordre et l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la flotte. Quand la situation tourne au vinaigre, il se transforme aussitôt en un professionnel irréprochable, dont chaque mot et chaque geste est dédié à la sécurité du vaisseau. Cette "double personnalité" légère puis efficace n'interfère jamais avec son travail. Kirk n'a jamais eu à lui donner deux fois le même ordre." Chekov Walter Koenig devait reprendre son rôle de Pavel Chekov pour Phase II. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 le décrit ainsi : :"Autrefois simple enseigne fraichement sorti de l'académie, Chekov est désormais un lieutenant avec des années d'aventures spatiales à son actif. Il commande le département sécurité de l'USS ''Enterprise et est aussi responsable des questions de discipline aussi bien à bord qu'à terre. Il est également en charge de l'entrainement du personnel de sécurité. Lorsque le vaisseau est en alerte, le poste de Chekov se trouve sur la passerelle, à la console de contrôle des avaries. La sécurité du capitaine relève aussi de la responsabilité du Lt Chekov, au même titre que sa santé relève de celle du docteur McCoy." Christine Chapel Majel Barrett devait reprendre son rôle de Christine Chapel pour ''Phase II. Simple infirmière dans la série Star Trek originale, elle est à présent docteur de plein droit et assiste McCoy. Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 la décrit ainsi : :"...officier en second du département médical ; McCoy n'est pas sans apprécier de pouvoir lui refiler toutes les tâches qu'il trouve ennuyeuses, agaçantes ou rébarbatives. Pourtant, elle est probablement son plus proche confident après le capitaine Kirk. Experte en psychothérapie, elle sait apprendre aux patients à s'en remettre aux capacités de guérison de leur propre corps." Yeoman Extrait du guide du scénariste/réalisateur écrit par Gene Roddenberry et Jon Povill en 1977 : :"Joué par une succession de jeunes actrices, toujours jolies. Un de ces personnages a été le "Yeoman Janice Rand," interprété par Grace Lee Whitney. C'est la tradition à Starfleet que les yeomans soient toujours des femmes et servent les commandants en tant que secrétaire/valet/aide de camp. C'est un poste très en vue, car après y avoir gagné de l'expérience, beaucoup d'anciens yeomans deviennent officiers de passerelle et finissent capitaines. Comme toutes les femmes à bord, elles sont traitées à égalité avec les hommes de même grade, et on attend d'elle le même niveau de compétence. Le yeoman porte souvent un tricordeur en bandoulière, qui est une sorte d'enregistreur-caméra-détecteur électronique portable, de façon à ce qu'il soit toujours à la portée du capitaine au cas où celui-ci serait loin de sa console de commandement." Liens externes * [http://ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/category/phase2/ Dessins conceptuels de Phase II] sur Forgotten Trek de:Star Trek: Phase II en:Star Trek: Phase II it:Star Trek: Phase II pl:Star Trek: Faza Druga Catégorie:Production Catégorie:Star Trek